


Crossworld

by STsuki



Series: Study in  Gods & Monsters [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parallel Universes, gods & monsters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Inspirado en esa escena de World finnest donde harley pelea con la guardaespaldas de Lex mientras este y el Joker son civilizados al respecto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossworld
> 
> Study in gods & monsters.
> 
> 10 de Setiembre del 2016
> 
> Sin beta.

 

Una explosión en el muelle de Gótica en medio de un intercambio de droga hacía varias noches, los había llevado al fin a un grupo de contrabandistas peligroso y bien organizado. Estaban usando una sustancia volátil como sello de seguridad en el empaque de transportación del producto y además estaba alterando la composición de la droga, haciéndola más adictiva y letal. Ya había varios casos reportados y los más graves eran en chicos que apenas habían dejado de ser niños.

Así que por eso tanto Kirk como Hernán se encontraban persiguiendo a Blur, una de las cabecillas más importantes del contrabando de droga. Al parecer una niña mimada y ambiciosa.

Nunca habían sido tan locales. Kirk se encargó muy bien de limpiar Gótica de sus criminales más psicóticos cuando se convirtió en Batman, lo otro era interés meramente policial. Pero este caso era preocupante, ya había informes en Star City, Metrópolis y Blüdhaven.

Estos tipos eran una empresa demasiado proactiva y sagaz, demasiado inteligentes y con grandes alcances. Necesitaban una muestra de la droga para poder intentar contrarrestar sus efectos y desmantelar la célula principal. Lo cual sería sencillo si no se hubiera dejado rociar de kryptonita a causa de un jodido frasco de gas pimienta.

Genial. También sabían cómo mantenerlos abajo.

—¡¡Superman!!

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo necesito aire!

—¡Bien!

Un tirón violento a sus ropas fue el único aviso que recibió antes de ser arrojado por una ventana fuera de la casona donde habían acorralado a algunos de los traficantes. Odiaba Ciudad Gótica y sus construcciones viejas y deprimentes. Sólo había alguien de ese sitio que le gustaba y en ese momento no tanto.

El dolor era una de las cosas a las que nunca se acostumbraría. El aire fresco ayudo un poco y respiro con fuerza antes de parpadear y tambalearse contra un hidrante, con un esfuerzo mayor al habitual golpeó con fuerza la toma de agua y un chorro brotó a presión.

Hernán se enjuago pacientemente los ojos mientras a sus espaldas sólo había crujidos, gruñidos,  mini explosiones y quejidos de dolor. Y luego estaba el inconfundible sonido de una pared rompiéndose y los pasos apresurados de los maleantes dirigiéndose a sus autos. Hernán agito su cabeza eliminando los residuos de agua de su cabello y piel para luego flotar con tranquilidad al centro de la calle esperando que Kirk saliese de entre los escombros. Ese que arrojó media pared de una patada en medio de un gruñido de rabia.

—Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a lo aterrador y atractivo que resultas en este estado.

Batman lo fulminó y sonrió en respuesta extendiendo su mano hacia él.

—Vamos, hay una persecución en curso.

El murciélago resopló y tomo su mano. Luego estaban sobre la ciudad persiguiendo a los traficantes a un almacén y era casi un alivio. Porque Hernán no dejaría que huyeran aún si debía romper su nueva y frágil regla sobre la palabra con "m"

Apretó su mano con fuerza un instante y luego se dejó ir expandiendo sus alas rumbo al almacén donde el automóvil  acababa de desaparecer. Aterrizo con un giro hosco sobre la azotea y Hernán atravesó con su visión de calor las puertas del almacén mientras Kirk se lanzaba sobre las ventanas de un costado como un monstruo de pesadilla. Y entonces un segundo más tarde se dieron cuenta de la trampa.

Una arrasadora onda expansiva los arrojó con violencia contra las paredes y luego hubo un estallido de luz brillante que  los devoró como una inmensa bestia hambrienta, después la construcción se desmoronó y les cayó encima con un estruendo  diabólico.

Después del derrumbe el silencio se hizo ensordecedor y pesado de una manera poco familiar. Hernán se levantó y una cantidad nada despreciable de concreto cayó a su alrededor como meras motas de polvo. Su traje estaba arruinado pero más allá de eso la explosión no había sido planeada para herir a alguien como él. Aún así no había ni rastro de los traficantes. Como si se hubieran desvanecido en la nada.

Un escaneo rápido con su audición le dijo que Ciudad Gótica había cambiado de ritmo.  
Algo se sentía fuera de lugar. Y ya era mucho teniendo en cuenta que ese sitio siempre lo ponía enfermo.

Un crujido a sus espaldas atrajo su atención de nuevo al problema inmediato y voló hacia donde podía escuchar la respiración trabajosa de Kirk luchando contra las pilas de concreto sobre él.

Uso su visión de rayos x, y una vez que se aseguro de que no le haría daño perforó el concreto de un puñetazo certero. Las placas fueron arrojadas a un lado y Hernán hundió ambos brazos casi hasta los codos hasta sentir los hombros de Kirk. Luego tiro con fuerza, demasiado a prisa para ser seguro, pero Kirk apenas y se quejo, resoplando rodeado de una espesa nube de polvo.

Hernán lo escaneo rápidamente y además de contusiones y algunos huesos magullados estaba entero.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, pero escaparon.

—Lo sé, ni siquiera puedo escucharlos, es como si se hubieran desvanecido en la nada. Vamos ponte de pie, hay que volver a la torre e investigar qué rayos fue esta explosión tal vez tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que no pueda oírlos.

—Muy bien, creo que será lo mejor por ahora.

Kirk se puso en pie aún algo sacudido a causa de la explosión. Y Hernán se tenso brevemente a su lado. Fue el único indicio que tuvo para agudizar sus sentidos y modificar su posición. Ya estaban ahí y entonces una voz gutural que parecía provenir de todas las sombras a su alrededor se hizo escuchar.

—Mantengan las manos donde pueda verlas y empiecen a explicar que hacen en medio de una explosión controlada de empresas Wayne.

Hernán miraba un punto directamente sobre su cabeza, era una bodega de techo amplio repleta de viejos trozos de metal oxidado. Y Kirk también dirigió su mirada a ese lugar. Había dos firmas de calor ocultas bajo la sombra, una de ellas estaba flotando ¿¡Qué mierda!?

—Estábamos en medio de una misión de la Liga de la Justicia, los traficantes que buscábamos hicieron explotar el lugar con nosotros dentro, no hay bajas civiles. Y soy Superman si eso significa algo en este lugar.

Kirk lo miro con alarma y mantuvo la posición defensiva cuando por el rabillo del ojo detecto un cuerpo voluminoso girar y balancearse de forma experta por el aire antes de aterrizar como una sombra a una distancia prudente de ellos. El aspecto del tipo era familiar para Kirk aunque la capa parecía algo pasado de moda. Luego un destello rojo bailó frente a sus ojos y un sujeto en un chillón traje azul se detuvo frente a Hernán con los brazos cruzados sobre el símbolo de la casa de _El_. Bueno.

—Supongo que si tu eres Superman no estamos más en Kansas ¿Verdad Dorothy?

Algo divertido brillo en los ojos del chico azul. La mirada del otro se estrecho y siseo aún sin bajar la guardia.

—Me temo que no, ¿Quien es tu acompañante?

—Batman.

Y está vez un gruñido burlón escapó del tipo de la capucha. Hernán estaba sonriendo todo lúdico y Kirk abrió su posición. Si el sujeto quería una pelea con gusto lo complacería estaba de un terrible mal humor.

—Batman, calma —susurro el tipo azul y brillante y el Batman de ese lugar sonrió con una mueca provocativa. Hernán miro al otro Superman y se encogió de hombros.

—Acabamos de explotar amigo, mi Batman está de mal humor y también tiene hambre.

Quien sabe que respondió un artefacto afilado y triangular fue arrojado en su dirección. Dio un salto hacia atrás como reflejo y después un puñetazo se estrelló duro contra su rostro. Su formación recibida parecía ser bastante metódica y para su mala suerte Hernán amaba casi cualquier tipo de arte marcial en el universo, el siguiente ataque lo bloqueo con facilidad y lanzó sus garras en contra de su abdomen aprovechando la ligera sorpresa de que alguien conociera el desvío de ese golpe en particular.

Esquivo una patada contra su rostro y barrio una pierna contra el Batman pasado de moda, luego dio un puñetazo al plexo solar que lo arrojó un par de metros fuera de su espacio.

Aterrizó con gracia y lo escaneo un momento a través de ese polímero blanco que ocultaba sus ojos.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Inusual.

Ambos corrieron frente al otro y rodaron en una maraña de patadas y puñetazos.

Hernán estaba muy impresionado. Era como una danza, sangrienta y mortal pero hermosa.

—Batman es jodidamente caliente sin importar el universo.

Un sonido de asfixia del otro Superman lo hizo centrase y volver a prestarle atención.

—¡Oh vamos! no vas a decir que no ¿O sí? ¡Míralos!

—Eh… Batman es habilidoso en cualquier universo, sí. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—La verdad es que no lo sé —dijo con rastros de sonrisa y algo de burla en la voz —, estábamos persiguiendo a estos tipos, narcotraficantes y nos llevaron a una trampa, me di cuenta un segundo demasiado tarde, todo voló en pedazos y luego estábamos aquí.

—Bueno no es la primera vez que tenemos encuentros con otras de nuestras versiones, aunque esta vez parece ser que lo único que tenemos en común son nuestras identidades heroicas.

—¿En serio? ¿Esto pasa aquí en una forma regular?

El chico azul asintió algo apenado.

—Esto es de locos, no podría sobrellevarlo.

Un desgarro brutal llamo su atención y el local abrió los ojos impresionado.

—Oh.

Hernán giro y el murciélago lugareño aterrizo con la capucha destrozada mostrando un rostro familiar. Kirk cayó pesadamente contra el pavimento con un poderoso polímero encerrando sus brazos. La capucha fue arrancada con violencia de su rostro para ser escaneado con velocidad. Hernán hizo una mueca eso no se veía bien.

 Kirk abrió sus mandíbulas y se arrojo a su contra parte heroica con violencia, justo sobre el cuello.

—¿Un vampiro? En serio, ¿cuán irónico puede ser el universo? —pregunto el Batman de ese sitio casi con pereza.

Bueno debía darle crédito, parecía muy acostumbrado a mierda extraña, tal vez era una especie de súper poder de quienes vivían en Gótica.

—¿¡Tu Batman es un vampiro!?

El chico azul parecía a punto de tener una crisis y Hernán avanzo sin hacerle caso hacia Kirk.

—Bueno, eso es suficiente, no importa cuán caliente sea verlos pelear.

Con su visión de calor hizo hervir el polímero hasta que se desprendió de Kirk como masa de galletas recocida. Y luego lo sostuvo contra si golpeando juguetonamente sus colmillos con el índice.

—Vamos es hora de hacer las presentaciones. Hola señor Wayne, me llamo Hernán Guerra.

—Bruce, por lo que existo en su universo.

—Clark Kent —dijo el Superman brillante porque esa era demasiada tensión

—Kirk Langstrom —susurro el vampiro mientras Hernán tomaba nota sobre el reconocimiento de los otros héroes ante el nombre de su Batman. Inconscientemente su agarre se estrecho de manera posesiva.

—Este no es un lugar adecuado para seguir hablando, iremos a la baticueva —dijo Bruce dándoles la espalda, ignorando la avidez en la que Clark miraba el contacto entre esos dos.

—Nosotros te seguimos —dijo Hernán adelantándose a cualquier respuesta de Kirk hasta que llegaron a un callejón oscuro donde había un auto sacado de una novela grafica. Y esa vez no pudo cubrir el resoplido del vampiro.

—Y este seguro es el batimovil.

Bruce gruño algo entre dientes y Clark y Hernán compartieron una mirada confusa.

—Murciélagos —dijeron al unisonó antes de seguirlos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo así que amo el Kirknan y estoy haciendo un montón de estudió sobre el universo DC por lo que estas historias van saliendo :D Ojala les guste, kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!!


End file.
